The objective of this application is to provide evidence that the University of Miami Division of Neonatology has the clinical patient population, facilities, personnel and an extensive previous research experience to qualify as one of several centers which will be selected to participate in carrying out multiple collaborative research protocols. These centers will be charged with the task of assessing both the safety and efficacy of new modalities being introduced into the care of neonates. This center delivers approximately 10,500 infants each year and serves as the regional tertiary perinatal program for an area encompassing approximately 40,000 births per year. There are 76 beds assigned to the special care needs of sick newborns and the census averages 100% of capacity. The "high-risk" team consists of over 175 full time personnel whose work is exclusively devoted to neonates and their families. The neonatology faculty has extensive experience in both inter-departmental and inter-disciplinary collaborative research endeavors. In addition, the division has participated in several multi-center clinical trials which have been both federally and privately funded. There is an established long-term, developmental follow-up program which is multi-disciplinary and has been assessing specific short and long-term outcomes for over 10 years. This program has been very active in coordinating health care for these infants at-risk within the community and accessing as early as possible special services and interventions when appropriate. The academic activities of the Neonatal program are recognized both nationally and internationally. The University of Miami has an ongoing commitment to relevant clinical research, and with its existing clinical population, facilities and personnel, can make a meaningful contribution to a multi-center network to more effectively address the complex diagnostic and therapeutic problems of newborn infants.